


Best Offscreen Duo

by nevercomestheday



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: 1990s, Cute, Fluff, M/M, MTV Movie Awards, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Chris go to the 1993 MTV Movie Awards together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Offscreen Duo

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those situations where they're in limbo- stuff is going on without a doubt, but no one wants to say anything for fear of being wrong. I guess it could be called pre-slash.
> 
> I just love this pairing so much.
> 
> OH! Also, for those who don't know, David Spade has an eye condition. He's hypersensitive to bright lights and sunshine (this is a real-life thing, too). That's what the sunglasses bit in this fic is all about.

 David heard a knock on his hotel room door, and as soon as the sound hit his ears, a smile spread across his face. Chris was there to pick him up for the MTV Movie Awards.

 

Nobody told them they were supposed to go together. They'd both been invited, but so had a few other people on the SNL cast. Chris and David had been inseperable all summer so far, so neither one even considered going alone, or worse, with someone else.

David swung his door open, grinning like an idiot. He knew how goofy he must've looked, but he couldn't help it. Even though he'd seen Chris just the day before, seeing him again felt like a rush of adrenaline.

"Hey, you set? They sent us a limo!" Chris pointed out the window at the driveway excitedly.

"Chris, we've ridden in limos before." David eyed him up and down, suddenly nervous. "Were we supposed to dress up for this?" he asked, noting Chris's blazer.

"Nah, I don't think so. I just put the blazer on in case. You look good though! Let's go," he said as he grabbed David's hand, beginning to lead him out.

David felt a surge of electricity run up his arm when his hand connected with Chris's, but he said nothing as he was pulled along the hallway toward the elevators.

 

"Man, this limo is way fancier than the ones NBC lends us. Look at this thing! It has a bar!" Chris nudged his companion's shoulder. "Not that I'm having any," he added quickly. He'd been sober since the beginning of the year, and David never missed an opportunity to show his pride.

David nudged him back. He couldn't help but notice how, even though they were the only two passengers in the stretch limousine, they were sitting next to each other.

_Next to each other_ , David kept thinking. _Ha, that's an understatement_.

David's right thigh and Chris's left were touching, and Chris kept reaching his arm around David when he wasn't fiddling with the little glasses or playing with the windows.

"You have your pass, right?" David asked.

"Huh? I thought I gave it to you," Chris replied, suddenly concerned.

"No, I just have mine! Oh well, looks like you won't get to go in. Darn, that's a shame," he teased sarcastically. Both passes were sitting in his back pocket.

"You're kidding! Oh man, I can't believe this! Do you think they'll maybe let me in anyway?" Chris was beginning to panic.

"Ooh, probably not. You know how tight security is at these things. They don't mess around."

"You have it, don't you? I know you have it!"

"Search me."

He did just that. David sat there, smirking, for about a quarter of a second before Chris tackled him. He kept reaching for his pockets, and David kept laughing.

"Cut it out! I told you, I don't have it!" He tried his best to be serious, but he couldn't help but laugh. Seeing his friend get so worked up was funny, but David was also very ticklish, and Chris knew that. "Come on, you bastard, let me go! Fine, fine! I'll give it to you! Hey!"

Before David could finish his surrender, Chris's hand was already in his back pocket. It only took him a second to fish out the passes, but David could swear he felt Chris linger.

"You son of a bitch, I knew you had mine!" Chris shouted. Even though he was smiling when he said it, he still worried (as he always did) that David would take his words seriously. Almost automatically, he slipped an arm around David's shoulders and squeezed.

David just smiled and blushed, trying to catch his breath.

 

They soon arrived at Walt Disney Studios. Burbank was much sunnier than New York or Wisconsin, but it was much better than Arizona. David realized he'd forgotten his sunglasses the moment they stepped out of the car.

"You okay, Dave?" Chris asked, noting the frown on his friend's face.

"I left my sunglasses at the hotel. Damn it, I know exactly where I left them, too." He stopped for a second, trying to let his eyes adjust to the sun just a little, and caught sight of Chris's face. The concern was so blatant, it was like someone had written the word "WORRY" on his face.

"Do you want to go back? We can go back and get them," Chris suggested, putting his arm around David.

"No, it's okay. We'll be late if we leave and come back," he sighed. He suddenly felt a hand on his brow. Chris was shielding his face from the sun, trying desperately to make things more comfortable for him. A lump appeared in David's throat. "Hey, thanks."

 

The cameras everywhere were making David feel a bit uneasy. He never liked these sorts of things. It wasn't really red carpet, but it was that same sort of ordeal- everyone arrives, there are people giving quick interviews, and photographers swarmed around the area.

As if sensing his discomfort, Chris pulled David in close to him and led him around. He wasn't counting, but David only noticed Chris let him go twice, and only for seconds at a time.

It was so lucky that they were always photographed together. Sure, there were times where another actor or musician or somebody wanted a photo with them, but it was never separate, and Chris held David in every shot.

David almost felt like people could tell how he felt, but for some reason, he didn't care as much as he did at work. In the offices at SNL, he knew Sandler would chide him or Schneider would make a joke, but it only hurt him when he was alone. If Chris was there, Schneider wouldn't say anything, and Sandler would get something thrown back at him. At the awards show, David knew that no matter what, he was safe as long as Chris was next to him. He didn't even have to think about it.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Christian Slater asked as he and his girlfriend walked up to them. David silently noticed how Christian's hold on his girlfriend was identical to the way Chris was holding on to him just then.

"Great, how are ya?" David said, doing his Slater impression.

Christian laughed. "See, babe?" he said to his girlfriend, "What did I tell you? This guy does a killer impression of me."

"Hey, you four, can we get some photos?" some photographer shouted from just out of sight.

"Sure!" Chris called back, pulling David up close to him and shifting them toward the cameras.

The flashes were blinding, and David tried very hard to keep his eyes open. He just kept reminding himself that they'd soon be in the dark theater, watching the award show from comfortable seats.

 

"I have a feeling some of those shots are gonna come out great, Dave. What do you think?" Chris asked as they walked into the theater.

"I think I'm blind," David said.

Chris chuckled, tightening his grip on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry," he said softly. "I'll lead you."

They walked over to their seats. Chris could see Phil Hartman and his wife talking to someone else, and as soon as their eyes met, he waved, jumping up and down. Poor David got a little shake- Chris was still holding his shoulder.

They sat down just as the show began. Eddie Murphy came out and began his hosting spiel, and Chris and David whispered to each other. It was nothing against Eddie; they whispered through the entire show. David made little comments about so-and-so's outfit, or how someone's acceptance speech was running long, and Chris laughed and made jokes about the people he saw around them.

At some point between the opening and the award for "Best Onscreen Duo," Chris started nudging David's leg with his foot. David nudged in response, starting a little back-and-forth. It took David about five minutes to realize they were almost definitely playing footsie. His stomach was full of butterflies, and when Chris wasn't looking, David looked over at his companion. He wasn't paying attention to the show anymore, but instead watching Chris watch it. Every time he laughed, David felt the butterflies flutter.

Chris looked over to David. Though it was dark, he could swear he saw him staring. David instantly looked down, pretending he hadn't been looking. Chris chuckled under his breath, knowing that if the lights went up right then, he'd see David's cheeks flushed bright red.

 

By the time "Best Kiss" was awarded, Chris had somehow managed to slip an arm back around David. He told himself it was because David looked nervous, and David told himself it was because he was cold.

Just before the end of the ceremony, David looked back over at Chris. He still had his arm around David, holding his shoulder like it would fall apart without him. David couldn't help but wish the night didn't have to end.

They walked out of the theater together, pausing here and there to say hello to a few people. Chris still shielded David from the crowd right up to their limousine.

When they got back in, they sat just where they were on the way to the award show, and neither of them said anything about it.

 

No one said much of anything on the ride home, partly because they were tired and partly because neither of them knew what to say. David's mind was running circles around itself, and the butterflies that had been in his stomach all night were multiplying. He leaned his head against Chris's shoulder.

Chris wrapped his arm around his sleepy friend again, sighing deeply to try and shake the nerves. He knew part of what he was feeling was the usual happiness he felt just being in David's presence, but the other part was giddy and nervous in such a childish way. Feeling David's head resting on his shoulder gave him the same feeling holding hands for the first time gave him, but amplified a thousand times.

 

They walked together past the valet, through the lobby, and up into the elevator once more. The rooms they'd been given were on the 5th floor, right next to each other. Both of them had assumed they'd share one room, like the last time they were both flown out of New York for an event, but neither mentioned it.

At the door to David's room, Chris watched his friend unlock it slowly. Without saying anything, he followed David right into the room.

David noticed, but didn't want whatever was happening to stop. He closed and locked the door.

"So, it's only..." Chris paused to look at the clock. "1:00. We don't have to go to sleep yet, you know."

"Yeah, you're right," David agreed quickly. He shrugged and looked at the television. "We could watch TV for a little while."

Seeing as the only places to sit were the bed and the toilet, the guys both climbed onto the former. They scooted next to each other, but neither went under the covers.

David flipped through channels, trying to find something interesting.

"How about this?" he asked as the television landed on a late showing of The Blues Brothers that was about halfway through. He didn't even need to hear the answer.

"Hell yeah!" Chris said. He yawned, stretching his arms out.

David yawned back, scooting closer to the man next to him. He felt an arm snake around him for the umpteenth time that night, and with it came a wave of comfort and relief. At the end of the day, this was it. It was all he could think about.

David slowly drifted off to sleep, listening to the faint sound of Chris softly saying the lines along with the movie combined with the louder sound of Chris's heart pounding against his ear.

 

Just as he dozed off, he could have sworn he felt Chris kiss his head, but he was so sleepy he decided it was a dream.


End file.
